


Theme and Timbre: Camminando

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Why does all my TPM stuff sound like weird historical fiction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-01
Updated: 2001-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon awakens to a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme and Timbre: Camminando

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RavenD for letting me play in her music room! This has more smut and less plot than I had originally intended. Change is good.

_Camminando - Following easily and gently_

A faint melody created by the delicately tangling beaded curtain awoke Qui-Gon from his slumber. He blinked back sleep and a half-finished dream and peered ahead. Through the shimmering beads at the doorway he saw a male figure lit from behind by a flickering wall torch.

"Who's there?" Qui-Gon rasped sleepily.

The man's answer was to place a finger over his lips to quietly shush the Jedi Master. Then he turned from the doorway, leaving only the fading sound of soft material trailing across the stone floor.

Perhaps the dead of night was not the proper time to go traipsing about the Sultan of Berlima's palace fortress, Qui-Gon thought. However, his curiosity was aroused. He shrugged into his Jedi robe and slipped into the hallway. The corridor was sparsely lit, but at the far end he could just barely see a wisp of red silk slithering around the corner. He increased his speed, continuing the chase. Despite his pace, he never caught more than a glimpse of that fluttering crimson silk along the twists and turns of the palace corridors.

At long last, the trail came to an end at a semi-circular courtyard. Shrouded in silk, the mysterious figure stood in a sliver of moonlight filtering through the broad leaves of a jalla fruit tree. His identity was a mystery no more. It was Qui-Gon's young lover. His apprentice, Obi-Wan.

The young man extended a loose edge of the red cloth and Qui-Gon took it in hand, feeling the warm brush of Obi-Wan's palm and the fiery heat in his lover's eyes. With a slight tug, the swath of red silk drifted to the stone patio baring one smooth shoulder. Qui-Gon skimmed his hand over the exposed flesh, dropping a kiss on the firm curve. Obi-Wan shivered in the balmy night air.

Discovering another corner of cloth in his hand, Qui-Gon tugged that away as well. This time the opposite shoulder was revealed and he treated this one to a kiss as well, letting his lips follow the trail of silk as it fell down the younger man's arm and slipped from his fingertips. Continuing to kiss his way down Obi-Wan's arm to his wrist, Qui-Gon dropped to his knees onto the discarded pile of silk. The young man's hand was then thoroughly sprinkled with kisses. Obi-Wan let out tiny gasps of pleasure as each strong finger was brushed with the tip of Qui-Gon's tongue. The digits acted as conduits to his brain and groin. Electric pleasure sizzled through his body.

Another length of silk was bound about Obi-Wan's torso and Qui-Gon loosened the knot that held it in place. He clutched the edges of the fabric, allowing it to drift down centimeters at a time, lavishing attention on each portion of taut flesh revealed. His fingers swirled lightly over budding nipples, his hands grazed lovingly over ticklish sides. He lazily massaged the silk across the young man's abdomen as his teeth latched on to a nipple and tugged at it briefly.

Obi-Wan let out another quiet gasp, mindful of other guests whose open windows bordered the courtyard. Why had he not led his lover to someplace more private he did not know. It was too late now, much, much too late. Stopping was not an option he even wanted to consider, not with Qui-Gon loving him with such sweet abandon.

When Qui-Gon began to suck on the other nipple, Obi-Wan wove his fingers into his master's hair, begging for the bliss to continue. He threw back his head, eyes staring wide at the stars above, worshipping them as Qui-Gon worshipped his body.

Qui-Gon let the silk drop to Obi-Wan's waist, nipping at the smooth skin that covered quivering muscles. He eased his hands from the younger man's body and the silk fell away. Obi-Wan swayed dizzily before Qui-Gon's hands reclaimed him, gripping him firmly at the waist. Qui-Gon's eyes dilated completely, the blue completely overwhelmed by fathomless black, as he took in the sight before him.

Obi-Wan was arrayed in one final immodest scrap of silk that was slung around his hips and tied on the left. The young man shifted subtly and the material parted to display the complete length of leg from hip to toe. Starting at the ankle, Qui-Gon lightly brushed the back of his hand up the exposed leg. At the muscled thigh, he turned his palm to the flesh and kneaded it slowly.

The younger man's breathing was shallow as he struggled for quiet in the dark night. He was unable to suppress a sharp hiss of pleasure when Qui-Gon loosened the final silk knot with his teeth, exposing him fully to his master's hungry gaze.

"Oh, my beautiful one," Qui-Gon breathed against his Padawan's hip. The warm moist breath sensitized Obi-Wan's flesh and he was unable to control his shivering any longer.

Qui-Gon teased the length of Obi-Wan's hardened shaft with roughened fingertips as well as his tongue. Finally, he took the tip of the shaft in his mouth, swirling his tongue in a maddening dance. He never grew tired of the taste of his lover's desire and he greedily laved the head of Obi-Wan's cock to find that flavor he loved. With tender care he took the shaft completely in his mouth. Obi-Wan's strangled moan spurred Qui-Gon to begin a steady sliding and sucking rhythm. The tease was completely forgotten as passion took them over.

"Master, oh, so close," Obi-Wan managed to whisper, his knees weakening at Qui-Gon's sensual onslaught.

Gently, Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan's hip with one hand, holding on just tight enough for the young man to retain his balance. Qui-Gon's other hand parted his own robe and he began pumping his own erection in time with Obi-Wan's gentle thrusts.

Rather than shouting, Obi-Wan came with a tortured whisper. His fingers were drawn up into fists, nails digging into his palms in an effort to maintain quiet. After a few more soft licks, Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's shaft and the young man fell to his knees in the abandoned silk, resting his weight on his heels. Breathing heavily, he watched Qui-Gon with a mixture of awe and sensual hunger, silently urging his lover to completion.

"Follow me, Qui-Gon," he said quietly. "I'm waiting." Obi-Wan reached over and stroked Qui-Gon's cock. Their hands joined in an act of love.

Spurred on by his love's voice and touch, Qui-Gon came silently, biting his lip. His pulse slowed after a short while, and he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. He kissed his Padawan's jaw, and then claimed Obi-Wan's lips in a kiss of pure sweetness.

"Oh, my Obi-Wan, I will follow you anywhere."

Obi-Wan smiled. He had known that all along.

THE END


End file.
